


Vacation

by BellaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Robb and Sansa are on Vacation together, he knew it was a bad idea from the beginning!





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoHereWeAre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/gifts).



> I did go out of my comfort zone and tried to write a bit of smut into it. Hope you´ll like it.  
> And ist a very short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer.

It was only the second day of our vacation and i already feel like going mad. And the reason for all that is on the dancefloor, dancing too close (at least for my liking) to some guy. Sansa, sweet lovely Sansa. I shouldn´t feel about her like that, she´s my little sister. But all i can think about is going over to her, and dragging her in some corner to fuck her sensless, to show her how she belongs to.  
That´s how i feel about her, she is mine and only mine. No one´s allowed to touch her, beside me. I don´t know when exactly my feelings changed from protective big brother to an obsessed mess.  
I knew, the second she had the idea of going on vacation together it was a bad one. Seeing her in that tiny blue bikini all day is hard enough but to witness her having fun with someone other then me is just to much.

I see her looking at me right now, she´s smiling and she´s rubbing herself against that guy all the while looking me in the eyes, just like she´s doing it on purpose. I see the guys hand wander down Sansa´s body and squeezing her ass, and that´s when i finally snap.  
I´m making my way over to them, the guy sees me coming and i must look like a mad man beacause he backs away in an instant.  
Sansa turns around watching me with a sly smile, i turn her around pressing her back against my front and let her feel what she´s doing to me. I keep her pressed to me and we start dancing for some time.  
I start telling her what i want to do to he, how much i want to fuck her right in front of all that people so they know she´s mine, that i want to get her back to the hotel to undress her and then go down on her to taste her sweet cunt. That i want to make her come with my mouth and fingers, that i want to make her scream and beg me to fuck her and then i will just do that. Taker hard and fast, and then later on i will make love to her too, that i will show her that i´m the only one who can make her that wet, to get her to scream in pleasure. That i´m th only one who she needs. That i´m the only one who truely loves her.  
I hear her gasp and moan my name, while i tell her and she´s writhing against me.

I can´t wait any longer and so we get going back to our hotel, i can feel her nervousness and anticipation, and to be honest i feel the same.  
We get in to my room and i finally kiss her for the first time and it´s just like i always imagined, and she´s kissing me back with a hunger i didn´t think possible.

She´s moving her hands to the hem of my shirt and starts undressing me, i do the same with her. When she´s standing before me in all her naked glory i almost come. I tell her how beautiful she is and how much i want her.  
We kiss again and i move her backwards to the bed laying her gentle down on it.


	2. Naked and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that´s my first time writing smut, so please be gentle. It´s short i know, the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> A huge Thank You! to @graceverse for helping me with the typos!

Sansa lies on the bed before me, naked and beautiful. I can barely breathe, and I can´t believe she´s all mine!

I start to stroke her breasts and she breathlessly whispers my name, “Robb“. I crawl over her on the bed and we kiss. It´s very gentle and yet full of passion. I start kissing my way down her body, first going to her neck. I want to leave a mark there and all over her body to show everyone that she is mine. She´s moaning my name, and it´s the sweetest sound I have ever heard. But tonight she will not only moan my name, no I will make her scream it.

I move from her neck to her breast, so full and round and perfect. I start with licking her right nipple, and she´s arching her back to press her tits right in to my mouth. She´s making sweet little sounds of pleasure as I switch to the left nipple.

One of my hands is playing with her breast while the other is wandering down between her legs, and at the first touch she jerks a little but then relaxes into my hand. Her cunt is warm and wet. Oh so wet. All for me, her brother.

The feeling to taste her gets strong with every passing second, so I move down till I am eye level with her lovely pink and glistening cunt. When my tongue touches and tastes her for the first time I know I´m addicted. I will never get enough of her, she´s sweet and tangy all at one, just like her beloved lemon cakes just like I always imagined Sansa to taste. I feel her hands in my hair pressing me deeper into her while her moans get louder with every stroke of my tongue. I push one finger into her and she cries my name out in pleasure. I can feel her get wetter with every thrust of my finger, while my mouth is working on that sweet bundle of nerves. She´s asking for another finger and I gladly grant her that wish. My tongue is moving faster on her clit, and I can feel her tremble. I know she´s close so I increase my movement. I want to make her come, I want to hear her scream my name. Her grip on my hair gets stronger, as I start sucking on her clit, while I fuck her faster with my fingers,

When she comes it´s the most beautiful thing I ever saw or heard. She looks stunning, her hair like a halo around her head, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a wonderful scream of my name. It never sounded as good as right now.

She´s a true goddess!  
Sansa lies on the bed before me, naked and beautiful. I can barely breathe, and I can´t believe she´s all mine!

I start to stroke her breasts and she breathlessly whispers my name, “Robb“. I crawl over her on the bed and we kiss. It´s very gentle and yet full of passion. I start kissing my way down her body, first going to her neck. I want to leave a mark there and all over her body to show everyone that she is mine. She´s moaning my name, and it´s the sweetest sound I have ever heard. But tonight she will not only moan my name, no I will make her scream it.

I move from her neck to her breast, so full and round and perfect. I start with licking her right nipple, and she´s arching her back to press her tits right in to my mouth. She´s making sweet little sounds of pleasure as I switch to the left nipple.

One of my hands is playing with her breast while the other is wandering down between her legs, and at the first touch she jerks a little but then relaxes into my hand. Her cunt is warm and wet. Oh so wet. All for me, her brother.

The feeling to taste her gets strong with every passing second, so I move down till I am eye level with her lovely pink and glistening cunt. When my tongue touches and tastes her for the first time I know I´m addicted. I will never get enough of her, she´s sweet and tangy all at one, just like her beloved lemon cakes just like I always imagined Sansa to taste. I feel her hands in my hair pressing me deeper into her while her moans get louder with every stroke of my tongue. I push one finger into her and she cries my name out in pleasure. I can feel her get wetter with every thrust of my finger, while my mouth is working on that sweet bundle of nerves. She´s asking for another finger and I gladly grant her that wish. My tongue is moving faster on her clit, and I can feel her tremble. I know she´s close so I increase my movement. I want to make her come, I want to hear her scream my name. Her grip on my hair gets stronger, as I start sucking on her clit, while I fuck her faster with my fingers,

When she comes it´s the most beautiful thing I ever saw or heard. She looks stunning, her hair like a halo around her head, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a wonderful scream of my name. It never sounded as good as right now.

She´s a true goddess!

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, sorry for all typos and that i sometimes have Problems with timelines.


End file.
